


How Siwon Got "THE MAGNAE" to Call Him 'Hyung'

by lpsolid



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lpsolid/pseuds/lpsolid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon is sick and tired of their magnae, Kyu, not calling him with hyung and from being disrespectful so he vowed that he, Choi Siwon-Son of God will make Kyuhyun call him hyung no matter what....</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Siwon Got "THE MAGNAE" to Call Him 'Hyung'

 

"Why don't you call me hyung like the others? That's unfair  **AND**  hurtful kyuhyun-ah." Siwon followed kyuhyun to the other's room. They were having this quarrel since they got home from their shoot, it rooted from kyuhyun not calling siwon  _hyung_  but just  _siwon-shi_  even behind cam where they all can unwind and be friendly. Kyuhyun gave an exasperated sigh and looked back at siwon. "What's the big deal? Its not just you that I don't call  _hyung._  It's better than being called horsie right? Get out of my room siwon-shi I have a starcraft battle to attend to." Kyuhyun stubbornly said and tried to close the door before siwon comes in but the older, being the stronger one, holds the door and successfully goes in. Kyuhyun ended up tripping and closing the door with his whole body.

"This is violation of privacy siwon-shi, don't make me tell leeteuk hyung." Kyuhyun doesn't see the big deal why siwon is getting all worked up about this, he just doesn't want to call him hyung-that's it!  Siwon's brows curl in dissatisfaction and shakes his head, he's fed up with their magnae disrespecting him and talking to him like a lowly subordinate even in the presence of other people. "Don't do that expression, you look ridiculous." Kyuhyun chuckled and pointed at siwon's brows. This is the last straw for siwon, no one dares to point a finger at his brow to mock it and gets away with it. "You're being very disrespectful kyuhyun-ah." Siwon said warningly but kyuhyun just grinned, even though they're not in good terms siwon do admit that kyuhyun has that certain charisma when he grins.

_'Aish! Why the hell am I noticing that now of all times? Keep your resolve siwon!!'_

"You're being preachy siwon-shi. Will you drop it and leave? Aren't you tired with fighting when at the end I always win? Read a bible or something I don't want to argue." Kyuhyun wanted to push siwon out but the taller held his ground, making kyuhyun step back as he feel a somewhat dangerous air around siwon. "Call me hyung, cmon its easy. Si-won-hyung...." Siwon spoke holding in his anger. "I-don't-care, I-don't-want-to." Kyuhyun firmly said crossing his arms. imitating siwon "

You're so stubborn." Siwon's anger started leaking out and he can feel his blood pressure rise. "And you're so persistent. Go jack off somewhere, you're pissing me off." Kyuhyun bit back sending siwon at the edge of his patience. "You bastard how could you say that-"

"How can I say that? Hah, you stupid or something? Okay I'll explain, I just open my mouth and say go jack off! " Siwon grabbed kyuhyun's collar and threw him somewhere, which was the bed, and he mounted him with his fist in the air. Cause of reflex, kyuhyun automatically covered his face with his arms and had his eyes shut tightly as if he expected a big punch. While the younger is fearing for the worst the man ontop was dumbfounded or rather 'aroused' by kyuhyun's rare display of weakness and their current position isn't helping at all. In that split second an idea clicked inside siwon's head, an idea driven by the will to show dominance and....by his hormones.

"I'll make you call me hyung." Siwon's voice came out low but still got the attention of the startled magnae. "Hah! I-i dare you!" Kyuhyun tried to sound unnerved but his voice slightly trembled, with a big and tall man straddling you who wouldn't? "I take the challange kyuhyun-ah. Just don't blame me if you can't stop calling me hyung later on." Siwon's words made kyuhyun gulp and it made siwon smirk. "What the hell are hmmp-" kyuhyun's words were swallowed by siwon's rough kiss that took kyuhyun by surprise. Kyuhyun wasn't able to move from shock until he felt the 2nd wave of siwon's lip-bruising kiss. Kyuhyun thought of pushing the older away by his free hands but eventhough they weren't bound the only thing he succeded in doing is palming siwon's firm and toned chest without even moving him an inch. Minutes passed and kyuhyun is feeling light headed from the lack of oxygen and from trying to wriggle out, he tried to protest but all came out were frustrated groans and moans that by the way turned siwon on more. He thought that if he stopped fighting the older would think he already passed out and release him but rather than doing that, siwon, easily accessed their his mouth. Kyuhyun's eyes widen as he felt a slick and warm muscle enter and explore his mouth, he felt confused and helpless as siwon's tongue stab his own, attacking it. He groaned more and started clawing siwon, the older pinned kyuhyun's disturbing hands on the bed and knowing that the man under him has already lost an amount of strength, after attacking the lips and cavern of their magnae, he lifted his head.

Siwon gazed down at kyuhyun's tired state whilst pinning him on the bed. Kyuhyun was panting very hard. ' _Lack of exercise..'_  Siwon thought and chuckled as he noticed the red tinge of kyuhyun's mouth, swollen because of him.

"You......fuck....tard.....disgu-ah~" kyuhyun didn't even finished his cursing when siwon suddenly slipped his hands inside his pants and boxers to palm kyuhyun's dick which was surprisingly hard and getting harder by the second. "Siwon-anggh~s-stop. Ah~fuck.." Kyuhyun held siwon's arm that was jacking him off trying to stop it from going up and down his length but the effort was useless. "You know what I want kyuhyun-ahh." Siwon whispered to kyuhyun's ear, licking it after and made the other shudder. Siwon felt how hard kyuhyun is so he stopped, earning a grunt from the man underneath, and started cupping the other's balls. "Si-siwon-shi plea~se~" kyuhyun bit his lips to stop his shameless moaning but it still leaked out. "Tsk tsk wrong answer." Siwon decided to take it to a whole new level, he forcibly pulled kyuhyun's pants down without opening its button causing some scratch and redness on their magnae's thighs but freeing his manhood from its restraint. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget kyuhyun-ah." Siwon smirked as he saw how helpless and half naked their almighty magnae is.

"Fuck you!" Kyuhyun blurted out, gaining back his arrogance even though his whole body is on heat from embarassement and unwanted arousement. " _Fuck you too._ " Siwon said rising from his pinning position and kneeling at kyuhyun's sides to give the younger a full view of his ripped body as he disrobe himself. ' _Oh-my-god.. I thought that was photoshop..'_ Kyuhyun can't hide his awe as siwon stripped infront of his eyes which wasn't left unnoticed by siwon. "C'mon, you can feel it." Siwon offered gesturing to his abs. It sure was tempting but kyuhyun fought it, he wouldn't give in to this-this heavenly being ontop of him.  _'Fight fire with fire.'_  kyuhyun thought as he support himself by his elbows and started unbuttoning his shirt. Siwon was a bit shocked with their magnae's bold n' sensual actions.

Both of them shameless as they rake each other's body with their eyes. "What, cat's got your tongue?" Kyuhyun said courageously amidst his obvious blush. Siwon smirked towards the younger, "I knew you would do that magnae. Again you've just made a wrong move.." Siwon's voice came out very dominating and it send kyuhyun in a loop. Kyuhyun looked at himself and it hit him, he was butt naked-layed infront of his horny hyung-as if he just sacrificed himself to god and it was all his fault.-he has never blamed himself for anything! Siwon knew kyuhyun will be stubborn enough to fight and do something to overdo him. so he knew kyuhyun will do this.  _'Snarky little devil just got poked by his own tail.'_  Siwon watched as the boy below him reached to cover himself with a blanket, looking very vulnerable and confused which translates to... "Fucking sexy..." Siwon can't help but say it out loud getting the magnae to look up at him with those rarely-scared eyes.

"Go to hell choi siwon." Kyuhyun uttered what happened to be his last understandable sentence for the night cause the older pinned him on the bed harshly and attacked his lips. Kyuhyun tried fighting back again-he tried! But its just that his body is starting to respond bit by bit with siwon's actions, dissapointing himself. Siwon started trailing kyuhyun's body with his free hand and he could feel the magnae's body shiver as he traced his slim waist and the abs-less stomach, siwon liked how kyuhyun felt a bit effeminate under his palm. Siwon released kyuhyun's mouth to let him breathe in some air, it felt very instinctive on siwon's part maybe because his judas below is hard as hell. Kyuhyun panted for air and could feel the other trail wet kisses down his neck, a litte sting from siwon's bite made him groan in surprise. ' _Why the hell...'_ Kyuhyun can't even make decent sentences in his head. "...you like that?" Siwon whispered and looked directly at kyuhyun. Kyuhyun flushed as he met the older's lustful eyes and looked away. "C'mon kyu, forget everything that happened awhile ago. Let me help you give in to your desires." That's the last straw, having to see the ripped body of his hyung is one thing but acting like a lust-driven devil for someone as religious as him and talking almost as dirty as sexy trash, drove kyuhyun to his limit. The part of him that's screaming that this is another scheme to make him call the other 'hyung' was just swallowed alive by his needs. Kyuhyun licked his lips and slowly but firmly wrapped his arms around siwon's neck and pulled him closer and closer until their lips met. Kyuhyun could feel the other's smirk between their lips but he ignored it and deepened the kiss more by tilting his head to the opposite side. Siwon, also wanting to deepen the kiss more, brought his hand behind kyunhyun's neck to support the other's head and pull kyuhyun closer. Their tongues danced and the air was filled with slick noises and groans, kyuhyun found himself palming the other's toned chest to those infamous abs and made siwon the one to shudder. ' _How could his little touches make me this mad?'_  Siwon thought as he felt another shocking progress, kyuhyun is now unbuckling his belt and successflully unbuttoned his pants. Siwon is slowly forgetting that it's just another scheme to get the magnae to call him 'hyung', kyuhyun managed to open his fly and siwon discarded his pants and boxers. Kyuhyun caught a glance of siwon's package and it made him blush to oblivion, of course he knew the other was big but up close it looks like an angry monster about to eat him alive. Siwon chuckled after noticing the younger's shy reaction and continued kissing down to the his collarbone and down to graze the other's hard nipples with his lips to blow hot air on it. "Hyu--siwon shi.." Kyuhyun moaned stopping himself before he actually calls the other hyung.

Kyuhyun has shut his eyes the time he can see the other getting dangerously close to his magnae jr. and closed his legs tightly. Siwon, completely forgetting himself and his responsibilities as a rational member of super junior, teased the other by kissing around the screaming length of their youngest member. Kyuhyun bit his lips but still his groans escaped, siwon felt kyuhyun's reactions weren't enough to satisfy his ears so without difficulty he folded and spreaded kyuhyun's tensed legs and it automatically made the younger's eyes bug out. "Si-siwon shi, what are you~g-aah.." Kyuhyun felt it was a mistake, it was so wrong for him to look and stare at what the older was doing at his body. Siwon lifted kyuhyun's slender legs and hanged them on his broad shoulders-lifting the younger's torso and giving siwon a  quick but nice and exclusive view at their magnae's virgin entrance. Siwon started kissing and nipping at the younger's soft inner thighs, siwon earned his awaited moans from the magnae and loved how they sounded so sensual coming from their youngest vocalist. Kyuhyun tried to look but everytime he does it just felt like he could come anytime but it was no different from closing his eyes cause he could just feel every single ministration of siwon to his thigh ten times more. Kyuhyun fought the urge to moan like a sex-crazed person so he clench his fists between the sheets and bite his lips-unknowing that that was just the kind of reaction siwon wanted.

"Siwon-ani..hyu-ani...siwon shi~" kyuhyun said breathlessly, he couldn't take the teasing anymore cause itsmessing up his vocal and mental abilities but when he opened his eyes he just realized that the other was just inches ontop his manhood. "....stop teasing.." kyuhyun tried not to sound as if he was begging but it still came out that way. Siwon's lips curved in the most wicked way suddenly remembering his purpose. ". _.tell me what you want kyuhyun-ah.. Tell your **hyung**  what you want.._" Siwon emphasized the word to clear his motive whilst tracing light kisses on the magnae's thigh. "Siwon-shi..." Kyuhyun started but siwon bit his thigh a bit giving him a confusing sensation of pain and pleasure. "Wrong.." Siwon said. Kyuhyun tried to think and it hit him, what siwon wanted was for him to call the other 'hyung', he thought of being the stubborn magnae again and don't indulge the older guy with his wish but his body is under siwon's spell right now so his mouth opened and uttered the two words he never thought he would say.  
  
 _"jebal...siwon hyung..._ "  
  
If it was still possible, siwon just felt his manhood harden and jerk at the same time. "Louder magnae..what do you want me to do?" Siwon tortured the younger by making him swallow his pride. Kyuhyun is choking with his pride, he reached down on an attempt to jerk himself off from his painful hard on but siwon thought fast and caught his hands but instead of shooing it away he stretched the magnae's hand towards his manhood and let kyuhyun feel just how big and hard his hyung's penis is. Kyuhyun gasped and his head got filled with all these dirty thoughts as he grasp his big hyung on his hand. He could feel the sticky precum from his hyung and decided to start jerking the bigger man off, he heard the other moan and grumble. Siwon almost collapsed ontop of kyuhyun as his manhood was enveloped by the magnae's hand. "..you like this.. _siwon_   _hyung_?" Kyuhyun whispered on siwon's reddening ears, he found confidence from what he was doing and found himself sweating as he watch his hyung's face contort in pleasure. Kyuhyun started giving butterly kisses on siwon's cheek as he slowed down his phase and whispered again at siwon.  _"...just fuck me won't you~_ " kyuhyun gave in and siwon was more than happy to oblige. Siwon hovered ontop kyuhyun and looked at the magnae, both of them were slightly panting and sweating making the magnae glisten in the older's eyes. "Oh right I forgot. Fuck me-hyung." Kyuhyun corrected himself and made siwon chuckle.

Siwon and kyuhyun shared a very passionate kiss without the other fighting for dominance, kyuhyun on the other hand started to feel an intruder on his entrance and instead of shutting his legs tight on insctinct he further spread his legs wide for siwon's finger to gain entrance. Kyuhyun gasped in the kiss as siwon pushed a finger inside him, it felt strange and weird for kyuhyun. "~ah.." Kyuhyun moaned as he felt another finger go inside his tight hole, the older loved how inexperienced their magnae sounded. Siwon kissed kyuhyun everywhere to divert the other's attention cause the next movement he'll do might be a bit painful for their magnae. He started scissoring his fingers inside kyuhyun to stretch him, the younger's hands flew directly on siwon's sides to gain leverage and made siwon chuckle. "shut-up hyung~" Kyuhyun said between his teeth, when he felt another intrusion-this time with 4 fingers he cried out and started clawing siwon on the back. "...hyung it -ah..hurts." Kyuhyun didn't even know that he sounded so wanton from the pain he didn't know its just the beginning. Siwon kissed kyuhyun on the temples and also beside the magnae's closed eyes as if apologizing, its just that he knows he has a big ' **you know what'** and if  he didn't prepare him properly he could hurt him much more.

"It'll get better trust me kyu.." Siwon can feel the other's tight heat getting a bit loose until he thought he'll be able to squeeze in. Just about kyuhyun can feel he was adjusting the fingers were pulled out and he gave a throaty groan. "kiss me kyu.." Siwon commanded and the panting magnae did what he was told, he looped his arms around siwon's neck and kissed the older hungrily. Siwon towered over kyuhyun and brushed kyuhyun's body with his hand downwards and ghosted down the others length until he arrived on the spread legs, he aimed his hard on to kyuhyun's virgin entrance without looking. Siwon almost lost his mind as he pushed fully inside kyuhyun's super tight hole wishing he used his fist to prepare the other. "AH HYUNG!!!!!" Kyuhyun screamed as he felt himself being filled to the hilt and a burst of unknown pain flooded his senses, he started sweating more and his chest went up and down like experiencing combulsion. Siwon saw as the magnae's sweat get mixed with the few tears that escaped his eyes and felt very sorry. Kyuhyun fisted the blanket on his sides as he felt the other move a bit and it felt like his body is being set ablaze by those small movements. Siwon continued kissing kyuhyun everywhere but the lips to make the other get distracted a bit from the pain and he won't admit it but he liked hearing the magnae's groans and moans.

"..move a bit-faster hyung.." Kyuhyun requested adjusting a bit to siwon's size. Siwon paired his thrusts with his other hand starting to jerk off kyuhyun and it drove the other mad. "Ffuck.."Kyuhyun breathed as siwon hit those specific bundle of nerves which made his whole body shudder from the blinding pleasure. "..there hyung." Siwon understood that he found the younger's prostate and started thrusting fatser in and out the other's hole. Siwon rested his head on the crook of kyuhyun's neck and deliberately bit the younger, kyuhyun gave out a silent scream as siwon did all the stuff that just confused every tissue of his brain. Siwon loved his newly found scent of the younger and kissed and licked his neck while the body of the magnae bounces up and down from the strong thrusts. "..hyung harder.." Kyuhyun shamelessly said and he was lifted upward until he and siwon were on a sitting position. The position confused the magnae and also made his body blush a deeper red as this new position looked so intimate-their bodies pressed and connected together like a jigsaw puzzle. Siwon always wanted to try this position but has no one to do it with cause his past lovers thought it looked too perverted and he never thought that he would finally be able to do it with someone like their magnae-that even hyungs in their group fear but here he is under his mercy-it's like a dream-wet dream come true.

"..siwon hyung.." Kyuhyun was puzzled as he looked at siwon but it didn't took him long to get the message-he had to work for his own release. He swallowed hard as he supported himself on siwon's shoulder's and lifted himself up by the knees and went down to siwon's hard dick. They both moaned in pleasure from the impact and the visual feast of kyuhyun fucking himself on siwon's manhood. Siwon held the magnae by the sides to help with the lifting, kyuhyun lifted himself again on his weakening knees and crashed down his hyung, nailing himself deeper in the ass. "Siwon hyung.." Kyuhyun whined feeling exhausted but still aching for release, kyuhyun kissed siwon on the lips and eventhough it was sloppiy the older lifted the magnae without effort and moved him up and down on his dick, himself. Their heated flesh creating slapping sounds and kyuhyun's strangled moans filled the room. "hyung I-i have an idea..." Kyuhyun panted. "This should be good." Siwon warned him. Kyuhyun bit his lips seductively and pushed siwon in a lying position so now kyuhyun is ontop. Kyuhyun arched his back as the position effectively brought his hyung's penis deeper and hit his prostate intensely, siwon felt very excited and anxious at magnae's show. "No touching hyung.."Kyuhyun said and started bouncing up and down his hyung's length while pumping his own all infront siwon. Siwon panted just from watching and the feel of getting his manhood be driven by the magnae, he felt like kyuhyun was milking his release. Kyuhyun carried on with his errotic show without breaking his gaze from the other. Siwon licked his lips as he watch the magnae pleasure himself and finally thought that it wasn't right, he didn't know how he's done it but the next thing he knew he was standing on the bed with kyuhyun on his arms pinning him on the wall. "I..I thought you-you'll never recover.." Kyuhyun panted and smirked. "Thanks to you I almost didn't." Siwon lifted kyuhyun with his length still deep inside the younger. "I'll only say this once hyung so listen cause you have a pretty big dick." Kyuhyun said mischievously and they both crashed their lips to share an open mouthed kiss and siwon started thrusting mercilessly inside kyuhyun who on the other hand tightened his legs on siwon's sides for support.

Siwon was hitting kyuhyun's prostate consecutively with a lot of strength and so the younger's body which was new to this experience, shook in pleasure. Siwon liked every little reaction that the magnae does especially when he moans his name while they kiss with that added word which started it all, 'hyung'.

"..ah-h-ha..siwon harder."Kyuhyun moaned but siwon didn't changed his pace. "~ngg..ah~~more  _hyung._ " Kyuhyun begged and siwon thrusted a lot faster and deeper than his previous ones. "..you bastard.. Do I always have to call you hyung-ahng.." Kyuhyun just got his answer and thought of exploiting it. "..HYUNG!! Ahh~my go~d.." Siwon was pleased that the magnae got the message so evrytime he was called 'hyung' he would strike kyuhyun's prostate like a bull to a red cloth.

**_"hyung."_ **

**_"..ngg hyung._** "

**_"..hyung-ah~~"_ **

**_"hyung."_ **

**_"...h-ah -hyung.."  
"ngg-ah..."_ **

The words flow like air from kyuhyun's mouth and he found himself feeling a pooling in his abdomen. "hyu-i think-need-to-pee.." Kyuhyun panted the words out. "Me too.." Siwon understood what kyuhyun was telling him. "~what should we do.." Kyuhyun sounded like a an innocent child which totally contrasts how he looked like being pinned against the wall and getting fucked. "Let it out-arg..I'm close kyuhyun-ah.." Siwon sounded pissed to explain further. Siwon thrusted angrily and kyuhyun can feel his back burn from the friction to the wall and the bruising hands of his hyungs at his waist.

 ** _"Hyung calm dow-ah! I think I'm about tah-SIWON HYUNG!!!!"_** Kyuhyun blasted his seeds between their bodies and siwon did the same after those last aggressive thrusts. Kyuhyun felt the sting on his behind as warm liquid gush out of his hole only to realize that it wasn't actually pee. Siwon lifted and layed kyuhyun back on the bed which he just noticed, looked trashed and a red stain caught his eye, his gaze turned to the magnae- _'He's definitely a virgin.'_ Siwon thought.

Kyuhyun lay on the bed feeling spent and tired with a slight numbness on his rear. Tiredness caught up with the two and kyuhyun found himself feeling very drowsy. Siwon put his boxers on and covered the magnae's naked body with a blanket, he stood up from the bed thinking of dressing and leaving but kyuhyun spoke, very softly he said. "Hyung stay just-just  stay until I-oh forget it..." Kyuhyun said clearly exhausted from making love for the first time. "You don't have to be so shy kyuhyun-ah." Siwon chuckled and helped himself inside the covers to join kyuhyun. Siwon saw the bruises all over kyuhyun's body and suddenly felt very sorry. "Was I that harsh kyuhyun-ah?" Siwon asked the magnae who had his back to him. "Isn't that how everybody does it?" Came kyuhyun's soft reply. Siwon felt guilty all of a sudden so he pulled the younger closer to himself and hugged him. "I'm sorry kyuhyun-ah." Siwon nuzzled the other's hair, finding the scent again that he liked so much. "..give me compensation money then..." With those last words kyuhyun drifted off to sleep.

 

**\---NEXT MORNING---**

Kyuhyun woke up thinking what crazy dream he must have when as he made his first move, pain rushed all over his body from parts he didn't evn knew could hurt that bad. "Oh no.." If his dream was rather true then from now on he should call siwon his 'hyung'.

"Where is he?" He sitted up and the pain in his butt intensified accompanied by the bruise on his thigh, finger shaped-bruise on his waist and the purple marks on his upper body. "I'm so -" he was about to say 'fucked' but the irony made him chuckle. He went to the bathroom rather slow and tried to clean himself. He went inside the shower and got startled by the reddish-brown liquid that flowed from his body.  _'Oh yeah, I was just devirginized. God damn it.'_ Kyuhyun cursed mentally. After taking a bath he looked at himself on the mirror, his white complexion emphasizing the bruises he has all over. "Tsk. This wouldn't work. Argh! Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun just got shocked with himself for naturally calling siwon his hyung.  
  
Kyuhyun got out of his room and his ears were greeted with the rowdy atmosphere his members always provide even in the most ungodly hour-he likes that about their group. "Kyuhyun-ah! Good morning!" Ryeowook greeted him and the guys also did. "Kyuhyun-ah, kyuhyun-ah, kyuhyun-ah, kyuhyun-ah!" Shindong cheered helping himself with breakfast. "Why don't you have breakfast kyuhyun-ah? Or else. Kangin and shindong-hyung will beat you to it!" Eunhyuk suddenly got tackled behind by kangin and they were a laughing mess on the ground. Kyuhyun haven't even travelled to the kitchen when his attention was called again. "Kyuhyun-ah! If you don't want any of hankyung-hyung's beijing fried rice, care for some turtle chows?" Yesung held up the turtle food towards kyuhyun. The magnae looked sternly at the older guy, he had this innocent goofy smile so kyuhyun just shook his head and carried on walking. Kyuhyun adjusted the collar of his turtle neck shirt to make sure no mark is visible. He arrived at the cramped kitchen and saw kibum, leeteuk, heechul and hankyung sitting around the table and was chatting, like the others, loudly. "Ah! Good morning kyuhyun-ah! Sit here and have breakfast!" Hankyung said and stood up to give his space to the magnae. "Thanks.." Kyuhyun said quietly.

Hankyung stood up and massaged kyuhyun's shoulders to say that its nothing but instead of feeling warm from his hyung's kindness he felt pain, literal pain on his shoulders from the bruises lastnight and the older just squeezed it. Kyuhyun gave a choked laugh and waited for hankyung to remove his hand when he did he let out a sigh and sat. Again, another sting was felt as his butt landed on the wooden stool that made him stood up getting the attention of the three remaining members. "Yah, what's up with you kyuhyun-ah?" Heechul looked at kyuhyun keenly. "Ah..kibum will be passing." Kyuhyun quickly found an excuse, he used the natural small space of the kitchen and pretended that he stood up to give kibum some space to walk by. They chuckled from their magnae's answer forgetting the odd way he was acting. "Haha. Thanks kyu. Morning." Kibum slapped kyuhyun at the rear as he passed making kyuhyun hiss and turn his back on everybody.

"Oh, where are you going kyuhyun-ah?" Leeteuk asked his dongsaeng. "I'm not hungry after all and I have a headache. I'll be in my roo-siwon hyung!" Kyuhyun was suddenly face to face with the man he slept with last night and no type of acting could've prepared him. Siwon had this satisfied smirk on his face as the magnae just called him hyung and once again he remebered how differently it sounded last night from kyuhyun's lips. "Woah! Am I hearing this right? Our magnae just called siwon 'hyung'? Ahaha!" Heechul stood up and had his hands on his waist looking at the two with disbelief. "Yah yah yah.. You two! What happened with you? It like took me years to make him call me hyung and with you? What's your secret siwonnie?" Leeteuk also stood up from his seat eyeing the two. Kyuhyun couldn't look directly at siwon's eyes which was difficult because he was just infront of him, he could feel his cheeks warm up as their memories last night were still fresh-the evidence are imprinted on his body. "Yah! Kyuhyun-ah! Why don't you call me hyung too huh? Argh this is frustrating! Yah! Siwon tell me what you gave this kid so that I can give one too!" Heechul went between kyuhyun and siwon-the magnae was so thankful for heechul doing that that he could just call him hyung then. "Its a secret right kyuhyun-ah." Siwon chuckled. Heechul hanged his arm on his dongsaengs' shoulders and kyuhyun can feel his bruises being abused again.

 _'I get it back saying I'll call you hyung, aish!'_ Kyuhyun bit his lips and looked away. "I'll do anything that you did so that he'll call me hyung too-yah siwon!" Kyuhyun's could feel his ears redden as he analyze what heechul just said and when he looked at siwon, the other just smiled at him. "Yaah...what is this weird atmosphere..." Leeteuk joined them and looked from one member to another. "Last night...." Leeteuk started and siwon and kyuhyun's eyes popped.  _'Could it be that leeteuk-hyung found out?'_ Kyuhyun won't just stand there and wait for them to be busted so he dropped heechuls arm and feigned a yawn. "Too noisy.. I'll be in my room. See you later leeteuk hyung, siwon-hyung and heechul-shi." Kyuhyun smirked as he heard heechul's scream.  
  
"So.... Siwon-ah..." Leeteuk looked at siwon and the taller could feel his heart thump fast. "Did you have a heart to heart talk with kyuhyun last night?" Leeteuk finished his sentence. "Mwo? Ahaha! Well not really, I just asked him why he doesn't call me hyung then he let me enumerate 100 reasons why he should and then I did. I won, that's it!" Siwon apologized mentally for lying. "Ookay... Ah..siwon-ah why don't you carry this to kyuhyun's room. He might get hungry later." Leeteuk requested and siwon obliged, he carried a tray of food and went to kyuhyun's room. Heechul and leeteuk watched siwon disappear to the magnae's room and looked at each other.  
  
 **"They totally banged each other!"  
"They totally banged each other!"**

Leeteuk and heechul chorused, cause nothing escapes the elders' eyes.

\------------------------------------------------


End file.
